


Compromisso

by ILUCIDA



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SASUSAKUMONTH2018, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku Month 2018, Tumblr: sasusakumonth, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, sasusakumonth, ssm18, ssm18d20
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA
Summary: Você apertou os dedos dela entre os seus. O toque de sua palma não era suave, longe disso. Era duro, quase áspero. Lembrava-o imediatamente que as mãos que se uniam as suas naquele sacramento não eram comuns.Eram mãos que podiam curar, mãos que podiam destruir.O sacerdote colocou uma manta sobre a mão dos dois e declarou as palavras que tornaria os votos que haviam proferido indissolúveis.Para o Sasusaku Month dia 20: Compromisso





	Compromisso

Compromisso

_Sakura envolveu a mão sobre a fita lilás igualmente presa a sua e a enlaçou sobre o braço até encontrar a sua, pousando-a sobre ela. Você apertou os dedos dela entre os seus. O toque de sua palma não era suave, longe disso. Era duro, quase áspero. Lembrava-o imediatamente que as mãos que se uniam as suas naquele sacramento não eram comuns._

_Eram mãos que podiam curar, mãos que podiam destruir._

_O sacerdote colocou uma manta sobre a mão dos dois e declarou as palavras que tornaria os votos que haviam proferido indissolúveis._

Seria muito improvável que não lembrasse a primeira vez que ela foi até você. Os pés estavam carregados de terra do parquinho por qual passara e as mãos estavam manchadas do roxo das amoras presa entre os dedos roliços. Ela se aproximou da mesa em que você estava hesitante, e quando pareceu que ia sentar do seu lado, seu olhar encontrou o dela— ou melhor, não seja tão tolo, os olhos dela o flagraram.

Um sobressalto.

Ela correu envergonhada deixando as amoras caírem. Eram pra você.

Os anos se passaram. Gotas de chuva que queimavam arderam sobre sua pele enquanto você agradecia por elas estarem espalhadas por todo o seu corpo. Assim o sal se dispersava e na escuridão das nuvens ninguém podia vê-las, não é?  Ventos fortes sopraram sua dor, e quando você viu que o mais difícil havia passado, ela ainda estava lá — E você estava demasiadamente consciente que sempre a observou pelo canto dos olhos como quando a viu correr para longe do refeitório da escola com suas amoras amassadas.

Você tinha uma ideia fixa desde que era um era um genin, sim, claro que tinha.

Seu clã.

Dever. Honra. Poder.  _Família_.

Em sua cegueira, você abandonou essa visão como se fosse uma casca que não mais lhe servia — Isso até o dia que foi capaz de acreditar que havia algo melhor até para alguém com seus pecados. E você se agarrou a isso.

Quando você saiu novamente da vila havia uma resolução em sua mente. Parte de si era incapaz de compreender como se julgava no direito a tal, porém poucas coisas o faziam recuar uma vez que tinha estabelecido algo em cabeça, não é? E assim você fez uma promessa selada com um toque suave perto do losango púrpura. Promessa a qual você teria que se tornar o homem que cumpriria.

Ela enrubesceu e você perdeu a coragem de encará-la.

Haveria um tempo para os dois.

Durante sua viagem, você muitas vezes se pegou voltando nos tempos em que passava horas na companhia de sua mãe.  Quase sempre ficava emburrado quando via seu pai e irmão saírem cedo para cuidar de questões que não envolvia ficar com você.

Dever. Honra. Poder.  _Família_.

Foi o que sua mãe tentou lhe explicar naquela tarde em que você tinha se sentado na mesa com cenho franzido. Ela dobrava lençóis brancos e os colocava em uma pilha de roupas na cadeira e você estava ressentido porque Itachi não podia brincar com você. Você queria mostrar para ele que estava ficando mais forte, e que logo seria tão poderoso quanto ele, mas ele apenas não tinha tempo pra você não é?

"Sasuke-chan" Só ela o chamava assim. Já havia lhe explicado outras vezes que na mesma medida que seu nii-san queria estar com você ele também devia manter você e toda a vila segura "Nosso dever é o que somos", ela se pôs a seu nível e apertou suas bochechas.

Mikoto jamais lhe confessaria, mas hoje, em retrospecto, você podia ver: Ela amava o tempo que passava só com você. Amava a oportunidade de poder ser sua mãe. Diferente do primogênito, que sempre foi o filho do clã, com todas as responsabilidades que isso implicava, você era sua criança, e apenas sua. A criança doce e sorridente que ela queria ser capaz de poupar do mundo a qualquer custo uma vez que não podia fazer o mesmo com o mais velho.

Você ofereceu um sorriso e a observou dobrar o lençol com o emblema do clã.

Não, você não entendia, garoto tolo. Dever e poder não eram um fim para um Uchiha, era o que vocês eram. Era o que os tornava capaz de proteger a vila e aos seus, e tantas vezes ela tentou lhe explicar, porém o significado daquilo só o alcançaria tempos depois, quando recorria a essas memórias enquanto pensava em ter sua própria família.

A primeira vez que você enviou seu falcão desejou ter algo mais a dizer.  Fracassou. Não passou de uma linha. Ela felizmente o retornou com duas laudas.  Sua caligrafia era bem desenhada, risco preciso, vocabulário despretensioso, mas ainda assim bastante rebuscado. Você releu a carta mais vezes que gostaria de admitir, e em cada linha podia imaginá-la perfeitamente em seu quarto, escrevendo no fim da noite após um turno cansativo. Na imagem traçada em seu imaginário, ela dava uma volta até a varanda, bebia um chá ou qualquer outra bebida doce e quente — havia marca de alguma xícara no papel — inalava o ar em volta e depois de deixar o cansaço do dia se dissipar, voltava para a carta e escolhia o que lhe contar.

Quatro anos se passaram para que você fizesse seu caminho até ela. Sakura havia fundado um hospital, tornara-se a mulher que você sempre soube que seria. Por uma, duas três manhãs vocês fizeram o desjejum juntos naquele café perto da torre Hokage. No quarto dia você viu, mais uma vez e pelo canto dos olhos, ela hesitar. Parecia coincidência demais vocês se encontrarem tão cedo. Ela acenou para você e se sentou na primeira mesa disponível. Talvez para lhe dar espaço. Você foi até ela e reclamou lugar a seu lado.

Então todos os dias se tornaram quente.

Você rapidamente se impregnou de toda a luz que ela irradiava, não é? Mas na mesma medida que queria sentir o amor que ela queria lhe dar de modo tão abnegado, você também queria fazer tudo certo. E só havia um caminho.

     _Sakura colocou terra sob a pira de prata ao lado dos frutos e primeiros grãos da estação, como era de acordo com o que os antigos diziam que deveria ser oferecido em sacrifício aos deuses. A terra tratava da fertilidade esperada para a família que começava e os frutos a comida que nunca deveria faltar na mesa. Ambos se curvaram e você assistiu a oferta queimar esperando que se houvesse algum deus, mesmo que só um, ele os proporcionasse uma vida cheia de prosperidade._

E você teve.

Passou-se um, quase dois anos, e você recebeu o primeiro sinal que os deuses só deviam estar o tratando com condescendência.

Uma garotinha com cabelos e olhos negros.

Infelizmente nada foi tão feliz quanto devia, e por muitas vezes você não pode estar com elas, não é?

Dever. Honra. Poder.  _Família._

Você sentiu o peso de cada uma dessas palavras como há muito tempo seu pai, tão incompreendido por você, e Itachi sentiram.

Entretanto, quando se sentava em sua cozinha  _e_  observa as duas ajudarem uma a outra, cada uma com a crista Uchiha em suas respectivas vestes você tinha certeza que tudo tinha uma razão de ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Mil coisas que quis colocar na história, mas senti que ficou tudo bem desajeitado (sabe quando você escreve e falha em tudo que se propôs a fazer? Foi bem assim aqui haha)  
> Beijos e obrigada a quem leu


End file.
